Stranded Between The Pages
by KaliRae
Summary: Three friends go on a road trip and one the driver is ADD so she takes a side trip and the friends find themselves in the Forgotten realms and lose their car and their way. Centered around Bruenor/O.C.Has nothing to do withthe real storylines.


**Stranded between the pages **

**By. Azreal **

**This is a Forgotten Realms Fic. ( I must admit that I do not own any characters and/or the name Forgotten Realms even though that would ROCK!) Bruenor/O.C. its all about the dwarf!! HA HA HA HA! **

"You think THIS is funny!!" 

"Sorry, I only said it was amusing." a girl with very long curly hair stated at she turned on the radio. "look this is the first road trip we have ever taken. You know there's going to be a few side trips."

"This is no side trip Liz, this is LOST!" I said looking through three map books and gesturing to the road. "I can't find this Road anywhere on the map dude."

"Relax Deary, we'll find the highway, it will just add a hour or two to the drive time." the Liz said staring at the girl flipping out in the passenger seat of her pt cruiser. 

A giggle came from the backseat. "please keep your eyes on the road Elizabeth!" the giggle came from a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue hoody, "You guys need to calm down." 

"Shut up, Andrea!" I yelled still staring at the maps. 

-- maybe I should have introduced myself first, My name is Raea, and I somehow got talked into taking a road trip with my two best friends Elizabeth and Andrea. If you haven't noticed we are lost, evern though they will not admit it, but we are. And I HATE it.--

"Raea?"

"What is it , Liz?" my reply muffled through a map book that I had my face firmly pressed into. 

"Um. . . We're almost out of gas. . " Liz said stopping the car.

"What!? Are you kidding me??" I practically yelled at the dashboard. "Great now what!" I leaned my head onto the dashboard talking to myself.

"look its not that bad Raea, if we run out of gas we can . . "

"we can what Liz! There's no gas station back that way," I motion to the way we just came, " we haven't seen any building for miles and I highly doubt we will for another god knows how many more miles!!" I was right in Liz's face yelling as I said this.

"Hey guys?"

"WHAT! Andrea!"

"Is that on your map?" she said pointing at a really old building on a slight hill to the left of the road.

"No, its not Andrea." I said calming down. 

"Lets check it out! They might be able to give us directions." Andrea said getting out of the car.

"Andrea get back in the car we don't know where we are!!" I yelled as Liz started getting out as well. "Liz!" 

"Come Raea, This Could be fun."

"or we could all end up dead by some crazy hermit who lives in shed behind the freaky looking building" I said slamming the car door. 

"I'm going to regret this I know it. I should have gone to Florida like other students but no I had to agree to a f-ed up road trip to the middle of nowhere!" with arms folded I reluctantly followed my friends in to the creepy building. "this is how many horror movies start out."

"Yeah well whatever, you need to lighten up a little, be outgoing." 

"Thanks Andrea, I'll work on that" 

"Why did you bring your book bag? I mean its not like you need your laptop or your art shit here."

"I bring them everywhere I go Liz, you guys know that." 

--We walk up this sort of stone walkway through what looks like it used to be a garden but now everything is dead. The whole building has a Viking kind of look to it. On the door there is a shield across it carved into this dark wood. Someone had to put a lot of work into this place.--

"it looks abandoned, what do you think Raea?"

"I'm not sure it could just be old, this door is beautiful even in the paint has faded. Why would someone just leave if they put all this work in it?" I said putting my hand on the carving. "its cool." 

"Now your interested." 

"shut up Andrea!" I said sharply turning to face my friends.

"well, well its been along time since we have had any visitors here." a light tenor voice came from behind me. 

--I turn to see the door open and a young man about our age standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a old looking tunic that was straight out of the middle ages. His hair hung long and framed his face which had very sharp feature. He could have been an elf if such had existed. His hair was a very light blonde almost white it seemed. He was very attractive, understandably Liz and Andrea couldn't stop drooling and I could care less. Not my type too clean.--

"um. . Hi. My name is Raea and this is Elizabeth and that is Andrea." I said never taking my eyes away from his. I have never seen eyes that color ever in my life, they seemed purplish-blue. "We're lost, could you give us directions to a gas station?"

He just stared at us for a moment then replied. "My name is Bowen, I sure we can get you on your way. Please come in and rest a moment." He gestured for us to come in, I hesitated a moment but I followed Liz and Andrea who didn't miss a beat. Freaks they meet a hot guy and everything else is on hold.

"so do you work here, Bowen?" Andrea said not taking her eyes off Bowen who lead us into a large room that reminded you of an old school tavern complete with stone fireplace and everything.

"Wow, this place is really cool, isn't it Raea? 

"Yeah, it is, Liz. Hey Bowen, could you show me where this place is on a map?" I said opening one of three map books. "I couldn't find it on any of these maps." 

"Yes, I sure my father has a map you could have to help you find your way." Bowen then bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

A short time passed and the three of us said nothing we just looked around the tavern room, it was weird. 

"where do you think we are, guys?" I said still staring at the map, that up to now had been useless. "I mean we have been lost since we got off the highway for your little side trips idea."

"hey don't blame me its not my fault you can't read a map right."

"What! Hey, you wouldn't even let me ask for directions until now! Next time NO SIDE TRIPS LIZ!"

"What's all the yelling for?" a gruff, bass voice came from the direction of the door. "Such a noise for three women." 

I turn around to find a short man with a long reddish beard standing next to a slender man who had a cloak hiding his features, both were in front of a very large man with Blonde hair carrying what looked like a huge hammer. All I could think was we are going to die, because Liz had a way of making freak out too often.

"um. . . " for once I had nothing to say, what's going on, they all look like they belong at a renaissance fair or something. 

"Hey, Where's the service in here!" the short man yelled into the back of the room. His eyes drifted over to our table, where I have yet to take my eyes off him. He looked familiar for some reason. His eyes locked onto mine and I looked back down to the map book, but he still stared at me a moment his eyes locked onto my forearms where I had a tattoo of a battleaxe and a crest I had drawn out of one of the many books I read of a large shield with a foaming beer mug. 

"Hello sirs, what can I get you?" it was Bowen to the rescue! 

"Three ales" the short man said to the barkeep. The three men sat at one of the tables in the corner. I was still trying to figure out where I have seen that man before. I couldn't place him anywhere. Liz and Andrea couldn't stop their little girl whispering about how hot the tall man was or speculating about the cloaked mans looks, dude it got annoying! We could hear the conversation they were having, it spread a lot of light on what was going on. 

"Wulfgar, you need to relax when you meet people, and put yer hammer down!" 

"Yes, Bruenor. . " Wulfgar said quietly before taking a long swig from his mug.

--BRUENOR!! that's where he is from he is just how the books described Him. Wow! But wait.. .--

**HA HA HA HA that is the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please be nice. More with the characters of forgotten realms next chapter. Things to come:**

**A reluctant romance **

**A hidden illness**

**Who has a secret power not even known to them**

**How will our friends get home**

**How did they get to the forgotten realm **

**Where the hell is my car?-Liz**

**You must read to learn what happens next!!**


End file.
